Una dura adolescencia
by Fera Weasley
Summary: Alguna vez se pusieron a pensar como seria Harry si dejara que todas las desgracias que le llegan tomen control de el? Cap 10 UP!
1. Atentado suicida

Holas!!!!! Gracias x interesarse a leer mi fic .', no es el 1° que escribo, pero es el primero que publico, ojala que les guste, les advierto que esta un pok triste, pero asi es la vida (see claro). Weno les cuento algo sobre mi, si lo kieren leer gracias si no tmb :P. Tengo 13 años vivo en Estados Unidos, vengo de Mexico por eso se español :P. Me atrevi a publicar mi fic xk ya me aburria de solo tener a mis amigas de revisarlo :P ella siempre me decian que estaba weno, pero kiero saber k piensan ustedes. Pliz dejen Revews, weno o malos, todo sirve, asi me animan a seguirlo :D. Mmm...aki les dejo el 1° capitulo, disfrutenlo.  
  
-Un atentado suicida  
  
Harry estaba sentado al pie de su cama, con la mirada hacia el vacio, cualquiera que lo viera diria que estaba a punto de morirse o que ya lo estaba, estaba más palido que de costumbre, y eso era mucho decir ya que Harry era de piel muy blanca, debajo de sus impactantes ojos verdes estaban unas ojeras que le colgaban hasta sus mejillas, el pelo ya no tenia esa apareziencia graciosa y despeinada, ahora se veia sucio, lleno de nudos, estaba más delgado que nunca ni los cintos le servian para mantener los pantalones de Duldey en su lugar, no que eso le importara, ya nada le importaba.  
  
Hacia casi 4 días que no provaba alimento ni habia dormido, no habia tomado ningun baño, en resumen, no habia hecho nada, nada desde que recivio esa carta, esa terrible noticia, todavia podia ver la escritura pasar por sus ojos, con el pergamino mojado de lagrimas por Harry, lo que le habia pasado a....no podia ni pensar en ese nombre, cada vez que lo intentaba decirlo o pensarlo era como si todas sus energias se agotaran.  
  
Cuando Harry soñaba despierto tenia pesadillas, no sabia cuanto más podria soportar, dos muertes, eso era demasiado no podia con la carga. Harry todavia tenia la carta de Dumbledore en la mano, pensando en que si la soltaba estaria aceptando lo que decia Dumbledore, pero no lo haria, no confiaria en sus palabras hasta que no lo viera con sus porpios ojos..si es que llegaba aquel día.  
  
Se tumbo boca arriba en su cama, y sintio como las lagrimas bajaban desde sus ojos hasta sus oidos, eso era demasiada carga para el, ahora más que nunca queria hablar con Sirius, pero no podia, a menos que..  
  
Harry se levanto de la cama y se dirijio a su baul, lo abrio y saco un calcetin que tenia un bulto adentro, Harry lo abrio y dejo ver la navaja inservible de Sirius, se habia fundido en el curso pasado al tratar de entrar por una puerta del Departamento de Misterios, cuando Harry intentaba salvar a Sirius; ese pensamiento lo torturaba todos los días, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan estupido como para creer lo que veia en ese sueño, si le hubiera hecho caso a Hermione, su padrino seguiria vivo.  
  
La navaja todavia tenia algo de filo, tomo tembloroso el cuchillo y lo puso cerca de la muñeca, no tenia más remedio, tantas muertes habian sucedido, sus seres más queridos habian muerto, nadie lo extrañaria, una muerte más, a quien le importaria, y así podria ir con Sirius.  
  
Volteo y vio el sweter que le habia tejido la señora Weasley para navidad, lo que estaba haciendo Harry estaria haciendo realidad una de los miedos más profundos de la señora Weasley, lo sabia, Harry habia visto su cuerpo muerto a causa del boggart de la señora Weasley, ella lo queria como si fuera su propio hijo, pero por su culpa habia arriesgado a la muerte a Ron y a Ginny, apuesto que no le importaria lo que le pasara a Harry o si??, luego penso en Ginny, todavia lo tomaria a el como idolo?? si asi fuera, que buen ejemplo le daria. Luego vio el estuche que Hermione le habia regalado para limpiar su escoba, varias lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, ella lo extrañaria??, luego miro en el suelo una caja ya vacia de las grageas de todos los sabores, eran las favoritas de Ron, ya no podia ver, sus ojos estaban inundados en lagrimas, pero no podia mas, entonces miro la navaja de Sirius, y penso en que a Sirius no le gustaria que su haijado se estuviera intentando suicidar, eso seria un acto de cobardia para el, y lo estaba haciendo con el regalo de su padrino..Harry no soporto más tiro la navaja hacia el otro lado de su habitacion, dio contra el espejo y le dejo una rajada. Harry empezo a llorar entre sollozos, no podia dejar a sus mejores amigos, se estaba comportando como un tonto, seria fuerte, o al menos lo intentaria, se quito las lagrimas de sus ojos, entonces sintio como algo lo picoteaba en la parte de atras de su cabeza, este volteo y vio a una lechuza color marron, ahora que.., penso Harry y le arrebato la carta del pico a la lechuza, este salio indignada por la ventana.  
  
Al abrir la carta reconocio la escritua de Hermione inmediatamente, eso le quito un poco los nervios que traia, tal vez no eran malas noticias despues de todo, pero entonces se dio cuenta que la carta tenia lagrimas..  
  
Harry: Espero que estes bien, despues de que recivi la carta de Dumbledore senti que el mundo se me venia encima, pero entonces pense, el siempre tenia una sonrisa en su cara y no le gustaria vernos derrumbados, hay que subir esos animos, se que es dificil, para mi lo es, pero juntos los 3 podremos superarlo. Bueno, esperaba que pudieras venir a mi casa por lo que queda del verano, tambien invite a Ron y a Ginny, aun no me han respondido, estan con Charlie, creo que se siente culpable por lo que le paso a....no puedo ni escribir su nombre, lo siento mucho Harry. Pasare por ti mañana, en transporte muggle a las 5:00 pm, con permiso de tus tios o no. Muchos besos y abrazos  
Hermione  
  
Harry releyo la carta, como podia decir que subiera esos animos??, para ella era facil decirlo, solo habia sufrido la perdida de su gran amigo, pero acaso ella habia perdido lo más parecido a un padre?? No, ella tenia suerte, tenia a su familia, completa, mientras Harry, estaba ahi, derrumbandoze, sin papas, padrino, y ahora sin el.. Y quien le daba permiso de ir por Harry?? Como sabia que el queria ir con ella en las vacaciones, lo unico que queria hacer era pasarse en la penumbra el resto de las vacaciones, de su vida, separarse del resto del mundo, no tener que sufrir más perdidas. Harry sintio como un par de lagrimas se deslizaban desde sus ojos. Lo tenia que admitir, extrañaba a sus amigos, pero al mismo tiempo sentia que lo mejor seria quedarse solo, olvidado..  
  
K tal?? Ojala k les haya gustado. Sorry si fue demasiado triste, pero nunca eh visto a Harry deprimido por todo lo que le ah pasado..tenia k suceder alguna vez. Ya adivinaron kien c fue?? No les dire hasta el proximo capitulo asi k lo tendran k leer para resolver esa incognita :P Revews si?? Pliz!!! Asi sabre que les interesa saber a kien...hize k c despidiera. Aaaaahhhh y los personajes no son mios, uno que otro pero ahorita todos fueron de JK Rowling asi k no molesten con eso :P. Besos y grax x leer :D  
  
Fera Weasley 


	2. La llegada de Hermione

Hola!!!! Muxas Gracias x leer mi fic , lamento decepcionarlos pero no dire a kien despedi en este capitulo, pensaba ponerlo pero cuando termine de escribir la historia ya tenia el tamaño necesario y no pude meter esa dichosa cartita, sorry :P pero les prometo que lo pondre en el siguiente capitulo, ya no los hare esperar mas..o eso creo xD neh mentira, prometido, lo pondre en el siguiente capitulo.

Muxas muxas muxas muxas gracias por los reviews (o como c escriba :P) ven k facil me ponen contenta?? Solo me ponen reviews y litoooo wenos o malos, to2 sirven :D

Peter grax x el review (c k ya t lo agredezi x msn, pero t lo digo otra vez = xD) eres el primero en dejarme uno..grax otra vez :D:P

Grande Seba xD, t dejare con la duda d kien murio otro cap, sorry :P

Carloncha no t preocupes, no mate a tu amor ni lo hare, t advierto k paso x mi mente desaparezerlo pero me arrepenti --.--', sigue adivinando a kien mate :P, sho no creo k el trio dinamico (??) valla a hacer unos merodeadores 2, no x parte de Hermione..los merodeadores 2 seran siempre Fred y Geroge :D

Klaus grax por el comentario :P aaah no me gusta decirte klaus ..weno amor t lo agradezco muxo ;) c k no eres adicto a los ff pero aun asi leiste el mio :D

JessyTonks sho tmp habia visto a Harry tan deprimido, x eso hize este fic :P le tenia k pasar alguna vez no??..y sobre lo de Hagris no t digo si si o si no 8-), besos a ti tmb.

Ren Wiggin, tu tmp t preocupes, lo mismo k le dije a carloncha, el merodeador no ta muerto xD y no ah perdido todo, su mision es proteger a Ron y a Ginny cuando sus papas no puedan asi k no puede desaparezer asi naa más. Grax x decir k redakto bien :D:P y tu tmb t andas acerkando a averiguar a kien mate xD. Tal vez a Harry c le olvide a momentos k tiene a 2 amigos..pero fueron ellos los k evitaran k c suicidara despues d todo ;).  
  
Los personajes no son mios son de JK Rowling asi k no molesten con eso :P  
  
Aki les dejo el 2° cap, ojala k les guste U  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-La llegada de Hermione  
  
Hermione iba en la parte de atras del coche de sus padres, iban a recojer a Harry, no habia recivido ninguna respuesta por parte de el si podia venir o no a su casa, pero aun asi lo iba a recojer, no fuera que sus tios le hubieram vuelto a bloquear la ventana y no hubiera recivido la carta, lo cual dudaba por que la lechuza habia regresado sin ella, pero tampoco con una respuesta.  
  
Un escalofrio recorrio su su espalda, como estaria tomando la muerte de Sirius y......., Harry, esperaba que mejor que ella, cada vez que intentaba pensar o decir su nombre se estremecia, le daba demasiaba tristeza saber cuales habian sido las consecuencias de una inocentes vacaciones, si asi se le podia decir ir a visitar dragones, pero por lo menos murio después de visitar a su vieja mascota.  
  
Una lagrima nacio del ojo de Hermione. -No llores más hija- le dijo su mamá a Hermione que la habia estado observando por el retrovisor (N/A: el espejto con el k el chofer puede ver atras) -Tus lagrimas no haran que regrese-. -Lo se mamá, pero me entristeze mucho- dijo limpiandose las lagrimas que caian de sus ojos. -Te encuentras bien??- pregunto el papa de Hermione. -Si, estoy bien- dijo Hermione limpiandose las ultimas lagrimas que habia derramado y miraba por la ventana. -Estas...- empezo a decir el papa de Hermione pero esta lo interrumpio. -Ya olvidalo- dijo y se cruzo de brazos. -No le hables así a tu padre- le reprocho su mamá, pero Hermione la ignoro. -Dejala- le dijo su papá a su mamá subiendo la mano en señal de que no dijera nada más.  
  
Despues de 7 minutos el coche se paro enfrente de la casa de Harry. Hermione se bajo del coche sin dirigirles la palabra a sus papás, se habia molestado cuando estos le insistieron en conportarse bien cuando pasaba por momentos como aquellos. Hermione se dirigio a la puerta y respiro hondo antes de tocar el timbre, no sabia como reaccionarian los tios de Harry. La puerta se empezo a abrir, Hermione sentia como su corazon intentaba salirse de su pecho, entonces pudo ver la cara de tia Petunia asomandoze detras de la puerta.  
  
-Si??- dijo tia Petunia. Hermione tardo un poco en recuperar el habla. -Eeee....vengo por Harry, soy Hermione Granger, una amiga- dijo Hermione.  
  
Tia Petunia miro las ropas de Hermione, las cuales eran perfectamente normal para un muggle, una falda de mezclilla deslavada que le llegaba a las rodillas, con una blusa sin mangas color blanco que tenia las palabras Angel de color azul en ellas, y unas sandalias color azul. Seguido de fijarse en Hermione, tia Petunia miro el carro de los padres de Hermione, era el mismo diseño de tio Vernon, solo que este era de color vino. Hermione sentia como sus manos empezaban a sudar.  
  
-Pareces muy normal para Harry- dijo tia Petunia, por lo parezer no tenia nada en contra de Hermione -Entra, esta en su recamara en el piso de arriba, es la unica puerta cerrada, si es que ya no se escapo- dijo con un tono de esperanza. -Eeee...Muchas Gracias- dijo Hermione cuando entro a la sala -Bonita casa U-. -Gracias- dijo tia Petunia asintiendo con la cabeza.  
  
Hermione se dirigio hacia el piso de arriba, empezo a subir las escaleras lentamente mientras admiraba la casa, en realidad estaba linda, muy bien cuidada y limpia, más bien excecivamente limpia, al llegar al piso de arriba empezo a caminar por el pasillo, la unica puerta cerrada que se veia era la del fondo, entonces se dirigio a ella, en la primera habitacion pudo ver a tio Vernon viendo un programa de television acompañado de una bolsa de sabritas, por lo parezer no se habia percatado de Hermione, estaba demasiado entretenido con lo que estuviera viendo, en la siguiente habitacion se veia el baño, con cortinas color verde y detalles dorados (N/A: Combinacion de Sly y Gry no?? xD). En el siguiente cuarto no habia nadie, pero por los juegos rotos que estaban en el suelo, y el play station junto con el game cube y el X-box se imagino que era de Dudley.  
  
Al llegar a la ultima habitacion acerco su mano a la perilla, pero luego penso que lo más apropiado seria tocar, y así lo hizo.  
  
---------------------------------------Dentro del cuarto de Harry------------------------------

Harry escucho que tocaban la puerta, lo ignoro, penso que serian sus tios percatandose si Harry seguia vivo. Volvieron a tocar la puerta entonces recordo la carta de Hermione y miro su reloj, eran las 5:06, entonces se paro y con lentitud llego a la puerta y la abrio, alli vio a Hermione, iba vestida casual con ropa muggle, no se veia tan destrozada como Harry, si no la conoziera diria que su cabello era una señal de que no se habia peinado tampoco, pero Harry bien sabia que asi era el cabello de su amiga, entonces este se fijo en los ojos de su amiga, se veian inchados..habia llorado más de una vez.  
  
-Harry- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa que luego se transformo en una mueca de preocupacion -Que te ah pasado- dijo esta, probablemente se habia fijado en el aspecto de Harry. -Nada- dijo este cortante, pero dentro de el sentia una llama que lo calentaba (N/A: No piensen mal ¬¬), estaba contento de ver a su amiga. -Bueno..-dijo Hermione mientras se auto invitaba dentro de la habitacion de Harry -No sabia que era temporada de huracanes-.  
  
El cuarto de Harry estaba todo tirado, los libros regados, su ropa esparzida por el suelo, su cama estaba destendida de cuando intentaba poder dormir, el espejo roto, y Harry creyo haber visto una araña rondar por ahi.  
  
-Crees que eh estado muy preocupado por limpiar esto- dijo Harry en tono sarcastico. -No Harry, pero no hiziste tu baul?? No reciviste mi carta??- pregunto Hermione  
  
Harry le iba a decir que no y asi dar una escuza por lo cual no habia hecho su baul pero sobre su cama estaba abierta la carta de Hermione, y vio como los ojos de esta se posaban en esa nota -No tube tiempo de preparar mi baul- mintio finalmente, pero la verdad era que no tenia humor de prepararlo.  
  
-Si claro, dejame te ayudo- dijo esta y empezo a levantar los libros, cuando los dejo todos encima de la mesa vio la navaja inserbible de Sirius sobre la mesa y el vidrio roto, Hermione tomo la navaja y se dirigio hacia su amigo -Harry..que paso?-.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K tal?? Ojala k les haya gustado, a tia Petunia pareze k le callo bien Hermione xD.

Aun k c k no puse muxas cosas interesantes, pero en todas las historias siempre hay capitulos inservibles pero k necesitan entrar en la historia :P y este es uno d esos. Revews pliz!!! Solo gastan un minutito y asi c k alguien anda leyendo este fic y k vale la pena continuar o.

Todavia no deskubren a kien despedi?? Ahi les puse unas pistitas a ver si lo descubren ;). Weno ahora si les prometo k dire kien es en el proximo cap, si no lo hago pamba para mi xD. Besos y grax x leer :D  
Fera Weasley


	3. La carta de Dumdledore

Holas!!!! Aki toy denuevo cumpliendo con mi labor d escritora (see claro).

Aki les va la cartita k tanto habian estado esperando..tan tan tan tan..y felicidades a kienes le atinaron al desaparezido antes d k lo dijera, hubo varios k si lo descrubieron..la mayoria diria yo :P

Chiks muxas muxas gracias x sus rr, me hacen tan feliz :D Me gusta leer sus comentarios, eso es lo k me inspira tanto a escribir (k cursi soy :S)

Bethsabe dumbledore..me preguntaba si ese es tu nombre?? (bethsabe) es k mi mama tiene un nombre parecido :P ella c llama berzabeth xD

Ayu, gracias hermanita x tu rr..es k las 2 somos Weasley :P. Tu eres la k - c mata d curiosidad (o eso creo:P), eres mi conejillo d indias, t pongo a prueba con mis fics antes d publicarlos xD gracias x eso ;). Lo d triste es un complemento?? Ojala :P Cuidate!!

Xime muxas gracias x el rr :D besos a ti tmb

Ophelia dakker ps no le atinaste a kien c murio xD..no dudes d k pense matar a algun weasley o a remus, pero no creia k seria muy apropiado hacerlo y los deje sanitos (x ahora xD..sha ando como Rowling, soy una asesina :) Cuidate

JessyTonks, holas d nuevo!!:D, me pregunto d donde sako tanta depresion 8- ), espero k no sea esperienzia propia xD, sorry no t mueras :P esa no es la intencion d mi fic xD. Acerca d lo d las parejas ahora no lo eh pensado, el fic tiene otro rumbo, no muy romanticon ni naa d eso :P, pero tal vez si ponga alguna k otra pareja si es k c da la oportunidad ;) Besos y abrazos a ti tmb, cuidate!!

Sebitas thank u so much xD. Neh admitelo, el 2 cap jue aburrido :P naa interesante paso, describi muxo o no c en k manera perdi el tiempo pero escribi demasiado :P Grax otra vez

KriKri Weasley..mi otra hermanita weasley :D:P. A mi tmb me gusta la faceta d Harry, x eso la escribi xD kitarle un pokito la arrogancia en algunas partes :P (k mala soy). Claro k mi manera d escribir no es como Rowling, nunk lo sera (c nota k es mi idola no??:P) tmb me gusta como escribes, tu fic ta weno, continualo ( detalles en un rr k t deje xD), lo del comportamiento de tia Petunia lo puse xk yo creo k en el fondo no es tan mala y k manera d demostrarlo k a alguien normal como Hermione??:P Grax x tu rr, cuidate!!

K.mi, lokita (xD tu sabes xk lo digo:P)jeje k weno tu reviews grax x escribirlo, t prometo k seguire escribiendo mi fic :P. Besos!!

Klaus..bah, gracias amor x el rr, sha crei k no me lo escribias :P si t da el vicio de los ff no es mi culpa.. Besos!!;)

MaryGaby, a kien le creo a ti o a krikri??:P ella dice k no me parezco a Rowling y tu dices k si..xD, pero no creo k me parezca muxo a Rowling..no me compares (otra vez c nota k es mi idola), pero grax x decirlo ;) tu tmb andas cerca d saber a kien mate:P Cuidate!!  
  
Aki esta el 3° cap, ojala les guste :)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-La carta de Dumbledore  
  
Harry no dijo nada al principio, _que pensaria Hermione de el si supiera que estuvo a punto de asesinarse??_, pero entonces otro pensamiento paso por su mente, _Ella no estaba pasando por lo mismo que el, y no lo entenderia, no que quiziera que lo entendieran_..  
  
_I feel like I´m all alone _

_All by myself _

_I need to get around this_

_ My words are cold_

_I don´t want them to hurt you _

_If I show you _

_I don´t think you´d understand _

_´Cause no one understands  
_  
-Harry, que paso??, por que el espejo esta roto??- volvio a preguntar Hermione con un tono de preocupacion en su voz, _por que se tenia que preocupar de él??._

Harry seguia sin contestar, no podia encontrar alguna respuesta a las preguntas de Hermione, pero no hacia ningun esfuerzo por encontrarlas.

-Estas bien??- pregunto su amiga poniendo su calida mano sobre el hombro de Harry, lo que paso despues sorprendio a Hermione, la chica vio como gotas de agua caian al suelo, pero no era agua, eran las lagrimas de Harry, y este empezo a sollozar silenciosamente.

-Ya, todo va a estar bien- dijo Hermione abrazando a Harry, pero este se separo rapidamente.

-Como pudes decir que todo va a estar bien?! Sirius se ah ido y ahora..ahora el!! Quien sigue, Ron?? Tú?? Yo??- dijo Harry, involuntariamente habia subido el tono de su voz.

-No Harry no pienses así, tenemos que ser fuertes, a él no le gustaria saber que lloraste, recuerda Harry, él siempre fue un hombre muy alegre- dijo Hermione, ahora su voz empezaba a temblar.

-Si, era muy alegre, pero ahora no nos puede ver, no ve si estoy triste o feliz, por que el esta...- Harry no pudo terminar la frase, sintio como su corazon palpitaba rapidamente.

-Harry, por favor..- empezo a decir Hermione pero lo que sigio de la oracion fueron opacadas entre sollozos de esta, que ya se cubria la cara. En parte Harry se sentia culpable, pero no dio muestras de esto.

-Si no hubiera recivido esa maldita carta, pudiera estar como si nada de esto hubiera pasado- dijo Harry bajando el tono de su voz. Hermione se quito las manos de la cara y se limpio las lagrimas

-Pero el caso es que la reciviste y te enteraste de lo que le paso, enfrentalo Harry, no podemos cambiar eso- dijo Hermione, y se volvio a cubrir la cara, en eso Harry recordo aquella vez, cuando recivio la carta, con la escritura de Dumbledore..  
  
-----------------------------------------------Flash back--------------------------------------  
  
Harry estaba acariziando suavemente a Hedwig, esta estaba posada en su hombro, acababa de regresar de su caza nocturna, el sol estaba ya saliendo del horizonte,lo podia ver sentado desde la cama; desde la orilla de su ojo pudo ver un destello de luz detras de él, Harry dio la vuelta rapidamente y vio una pluma de Fawkes y una carta junto con ella, Harry tomo la carta y la pluma ardio en llamas, sabia que esa carta era proveniente de Dumbledore, _que seria tan importante para que mandara la carta de aquel modo??,_ penso Harry y empezo a abrir la carta, reconozcio la escritura de Dumbledore al instante, la carta decia:  
  
_Harry:_

_Esta en mis manos informarte esto, es demasiado doloroso y espero que lo tomes como un hombre razonable, ya que la vida sigue aun que aquellos a los que amamos nos han dejado, se que te resulto demasiado dificil lo de Sirius, y tener que hacer dos despedidas es demasiado. Hace1 semana Hagrid se fue con Charlie, queria visitar a Norberto ahora que no tenia ningun deber que hacer, yo sedi, no crei que fuera a pasarle nada a Hagrid, pero me equivoque. Recivi una carta de Charlie diciendome que uno de los dragones habia mordido a Hagrid, lamentablemente ese dragon tenia una especie de enfermedad extraña, se molestaba por todo y tenia un veneno en su saliba, esta misma saliba traspaso la pierna de Hagrid junto con sus colmillos, Charlie no pudo hacer nada, todavia no entendia de que se trataba este virus y el se lo habia advertido a Hagrid. Ese fue el mayor defecto de Hagrid, siempre creyo que los dragones eran bestias domables, pero no lo son, se les debe de tener cuidado. La perdida de el fue muy dolorosa para mi, como lo debe de ser para ti y tus amigos, pero piensa en que Hagrid seguira vivo si le mantienes una llama encendida en tu corazon.  
A. Dumbledore  
_  
El alma se le bajo hasta el suelo, como podia ser eso cierto, no, no podia, debia de ser alguna broma de Dumbledore, pero Harry sabia perfectamente que el director nunca bromearía con algo de tal gravedad, una lagrima nacio del ojo de Harry y bajo hasta su mejilla, su gran amigo habia... -Noo!!!- grito Harry y se hecho a la cama a llorar, todo por su necedad de ir a visitar a ese estúpido Dragon, si no lo hubiera hecho..seguiria respirando, mostrando su sonrisa..Como podia Dumbledore hablar del defecto de Hagrid en esa carta, en la carta que dictaba que ya no seguia parado..El gran amigo de Harry, Hermione y Ron habia muerto.  
  
---------------------------------------------End of Flash back---------------------------------  
  
Harry y Hermione se quedaron en silencio por otro minuto, otra hora, no habia diferencia, entonces escucharon el claxon (N/A: O como c escriba el pitido del carro :P)del carro de los padres de Hermione, los amigos se sobresaltaron.  
  
-Hay que darnos prisa- dijo Hermione dejando la navaja y tomando los libros para dejarlo dentro del baúl. Harry solo asintio con la cabeza y tomo sus túnicas del closet y las avento a su baúl, sin saber que hacia o que tomaba, Harry fue hechando lo que empacaba todos los año para ir a Hogwarts, cuando el y Hermione terminaron, sacaron el baúl arrastrando del cuarto de Harry, este con su Saeta en la mano, en el pasillo se encontraron a Dudley y a tía Petunia, la primera reaccion de Harry fue empujar el baúl lo más rapido fuera del alcanze de su tía, pero esta los detuvo.

-Vamos Diddykins, por que no ayudas a Hermione a bajar el baúl??- dijo tía Petunia, Harry quedo estupefacto, había escuchado mal o tía Petunia había ofrezido que su hijo lo ayudara??.

-Pero mamá..- empezo a decir Dudley.

-Vamos Diddykins, a tí te sobra fuerza, ayudala un poco- dijo tía Petunia. Sin quejarse más Dudley tomo el baúl y lo llevo escaleras abajo.

-Eeee..Muchas Gracias- dijo Hermione rascandoze la parte de atras de su cabeza.

-Un placer Ermine, cuando quieras venir a visitarnos, eres bienvenida en esta casa- dijo tía Petunia. Harry creyo que se estaba volviendo sordo, habia dicho eso tía Petunia?

-Muchas gracias, lo tomare en cuenta- dijo Hermione y se dirigio escaleras abajo seguida por Harry.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta los papas de Hermione ya estaban subiendo el baúl de Harry a la camioneta.

-Muy buena tu tía para recordar nombres eh??- pregunto Hermione.

-Agradeze que no te corrio de la casa- dijo Harry aun sorprendido -Eres a la primera persona que se que le es amable sin esperar algo a cambio-.

-Jeje..bueno- dijo Hermione que se habia sonrojado.

-Vamonos chicos, no queremos tener que atravesar a la hora del trafico- dijo el papa de Hermione, y los amigos se dirigieron hacia la camioneta.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K les parecio?? No deje en muxo suspenso el final pero ya no encontraba la hora de acabarlo y si no lo hacia ahora no podria hacerlo despues :P.

Si, tía Petunia fue amable con Hermione :, alguna vez tenia que ser amable no??, weno eso pienso sho :P.

Ven?? K les dije..k iba a poner kien c iba en este cap, y asi lo hize, sorry pero lo tenia que hacer, despues averiguaran por que, solo yo lo c xD Ojala k c hayan interesado mas en este cap k el anterior..el pasado jue aburrido lo c y lo admito pero esto lo recompenza un pok.. o no?? Corrijanme si estoy mal 8-).

Jeje, se k la cancion no tiene muxo k ver pero es d mi cantante favorito Avril Lavigne :) de la cancion "Take me Away" y la estaba escuchando mientras hacia el fic y creo k x eso la puse xD

Aaaaaaaash ya alguien calleme pliz

Dejen rr pliz!!!! Para asi saber k les gusto o no, tmb c valen consejos, ahora ando inspirada pero no falta el dia en k c me seke el cerebro:P Besos y grax por leer :D.  
Fera Weasley


	4. La noticia de Ginny

Hello!!!! Aki toy denuevo.

Como se podran dar kuenta me tarde más en este cap k en los otros 3..es k ta triste lo k le hize a...a luego c enteraran cuando lean :P.

Ahorita son las 02:45 de la madrugada (A la hora k hize esto, no k lo publike) , me iba a dormir cuando xfin le encontre la solucion a mi cap y o lo escribia ahora o tendria k esperar a k me llegara otro momento d inspiracion los cuales no suceden muy seguido :P entons aki toy, escribiendo cuando c supone k estaria durmiendo.

Sorry x el error k paso con mi fic (a los k c dieron kuenta)..no c k jue, tal vez un error cuando publike el 3 cap..o me lo hackearon (sho d exagerada) :P, lo k paso fue k en el 1 cap c puso el 3 :S, me di cuenta d esto cuando Slayer Sephirot me lo puso en un rr, el alma c me bajo al suelo asi como a Harry xD, pero ayer x el trayecto de la mañana arregle el problema y sha todo ta bien d nuez :D.

Thank u 4 urs rr :D Osea k muxas gracias x sus rr xD..

Jessytonks, ahora t decepcione no?? Acabas d decir k actualizo muy rapido y ahora en este cap me tarde muxo xD sorry. T prometo k no cambiare d rumbo con mi ff :P Cuidate tu tmb, besos y abrazos.

Slayer Sephirot mis mas sinceras disculpas (??), no c xk paso, pero sha lo arregle, espero k no c t halla arruinado muxo la sorpresa d a kien mate.

Tonks, grax x tu rr..sorry k mate a Hagrid, pero el nunk me callo muy bien :P, claro k seguire ;) Cuidate!!

Joako..weno grax x leer mi fic, pero me escribes un rr para decirme k tas aburrido :S...si eso siempre me lo dices xD, d to2 mo2 grax!

Luis c k me ibas a poner un rr pero no c pudo, = gracias, la intencion es lo k kuenta ;) Mil besos!!  
  
Los personajes no son mios, les pertenezen a Rowling..no moleten con eso!!  
  
Weno..aki les va el 4° cap ojala k les guste  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-La noticia de Ginny  
  
Los papás de Hermione se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a Harry, pero no dijeron nada ya que su hija los andava advirtiendo con la mirada. Harry pudo ver su reflejo en el vidrio del carro, se veia diferente que cuando se habia visto en su cuarto, tal vez era la luz o era la sensacion de que alguien lo estaba viendo ademas de el mismo.  
  
Abrio la puerta y entro al carro, se sentia apenado por su aspecto, pero por que se apenaba? el no pidio que vinieran por él, penso y el poco animo que sintio habia desaparezido.  
  
Nadie hablo durante todo el viaje, pero Harry pudo ver como los papas de Hermione le lanzaban miradas nerviosas por el retrovisor.  
  
-Ya llegamos- dijo la mamá de Hermione despues de lo que parecio una hora.  
  
Harry bajo del carro y se dirigio hacia la parte trasera de este para bajar su baúl y escoba.  
  
-Esta es tu escoba??- pregunto el papá de Hermione con cara de asombro. Harry asintio con la cabeza. -Nunca habia visto una de verdad, solo en los libros de Hermione-.  
  
-Es una Saeta de Fuego- dijo Harry orgullosamente -Es la escoba más rapida del mercado-.  
  
-Wow..a de ser muy cara, cuanto te costo?- le pregunto el papá de Hermione. Harry sintio como un escalofrio lo recorrio, no sabia cuanto habia costado ya que habia sido su padrino el que se la regalo.  
  
-Fue un regalo de..de mi padrino- dijo Harry forzando hacia atras las lagrimas.  
  
-Ya veo..- dijo el papá de Hermione -Bueno toma- le dijo dandole la escoba -Sera mejor que entremos-.  
  
Harry entro a la casa detras del papá de Hermione, este traia su baúl -Fiuu, lo dejaremos en la sala por ahora, traes piedras??- pregunto, Harry nego con la cabeza, el papá de Hermione alzo los hombros y se dirigio a la cocina, que estaba del otro lado de la sala, podia ver que era la cocina por que la entrada no tenia puerta.  
  
-Vamos Harry, deja te muestro en donde dormiras- dijo Hermione.  
  
Harry penso que la casa tenia el mismo aspecto de limpieza que la de sus tíos, tal vez era el hecho de que eran dentistas o simplemente les gustaba la limpieza como a cualquier muggle. La casa era de solo un piso, con alfombra color veige y paredes blancas, Harry se preguntaba como mantenian la alfombra tan limpia con un gato en la casa.  
  
Pasaron por la sala, era la tipica con 3 sillones, uno de tres, otro de dos y el de uno, 3 mesas, 2 en las esquinas y una en el centro, esta tenia un florero, los sillones eran de piel color café oscuro y las mesas probablemente eran de caoba verdadera. De la sala pasaron por un pasillo en donde se veian 4 puertas, la primerta estaba cerrada.  
  
-Este es el baño- dijo Hermione señalando aquella puerta -El cuarto de mis papas y el mio tienen su propio baño-.  
  
La segunda puerta estaba abierta, el cuarto parecia una biblioteca, con 3 estantes llenos de libros y un escritorio, todo de madera, ese cuarto no tenia alfombra, era un piso de madera tambien, cuantos arboles se habran gastado en este cuarto??, penso Harry. Entonces Harry vio lo que hacia que ese cuarto no fuera un biblioteca, una cama matrimonial.  
  
-Ese es tu cuarto??- le pregunto Harry a Hermione, esta se sonrojo  
  
-Tan obvio es??- dijo Hermione riendose, Harry asintio  
  
-Quien tendria un cuarto-biblioteca con tantos libros aburridos??- dijo Harry en voz baja, pero Hermione lo escucho y lo miro con unos ojos amenazadores -Eee..por que no tiene alfombra tu cuarto??-.  
  
-Por Crooshanks, le quitaron la alfombra cuando lo compre, la ensuciaba mucho, es más facil limpiar este piso- dijo Hermione olvidando el comentario que habia hecho Harry.  
  
Harry y Hermione entraron al suguiente cuarto, era más pequeño que el de Hermione, tenia 2 camas individuales, muy elegantes apesar de la poca decoracion, y en la pared opuesta se veian unas puertas corredizas, las cuales Harry penso que eran el closet.  
  
-Aqui dormiran tu y Ron, Ginny dormira en mi cuarto, mi cama es muy grande (N/A: En k piensan eh??¬¬)- dijo Hermione.  
  
-Bien- dijo Harry, entonces recordo, que habia pasado con Hedwig??, todavia no llegaba a casa de sus tíos cuando Harry se habia marchado, tal vez regresaria despues, se habia vuelto normal de ella desaparezer por dos días.  
  
-Disculpen- dijo la mamá de Hermione que se asomaba por la puerta -Harry, no quieres tomar una ducha??-.  
  
Harry se sonrojo, tal vez seria buena idea, este asintio, entonces se dirigio hacia su baul para tomar ropa limpia, tardo un poco en encontrarla, no habia acomodado nada, cuando por fin encontro unos calcetines del mismo par tomo una toalla que le habia ofresido la mamá de Hermione y se dirigio al baño (Hasta aki termino de narrar sobre Harry :P).  
  
Hermione se habia ido a su cuarto, la aparienzia de Harry la habia asustado, si ella creia que habia estado mal, se equivocaba, ella si habia comido algo y tomado duchas, pero por lo que pudo ver Harry no habia hecho eso, y que habia pasado con la navaja??, eso la asusto mucho, acaso Harry tuvo la idea de..de.., si lo habia pensado, seria un estupido, eso es lo que seria, como podia pensar que haciendo eso ya no sufriria??, bueno era cierto..ya no sufriria, pero no seria justo, estaria dejandola a ella y a Ron solos, en esos momentos tan dificiles. Hermione se sequo la lagrima, que tonta manera de pensar Hermione, se dijo a ella misma, a Harry nunca se le hubiera ocurrida hacer una cosa tan torpe..o si??..pero ahora que lo pensaba, no habia visto a Harry con ninguna marca en la muñeca o en algun otro lado, eso le dio un alivio, Harry no habia intentado suicidarse (N/A: Hay Hermione..k inocente es 8-)).  
  
Hermione esucho que tocaron el timbre, pero se quedo allí sentada, no esperaba a nadie -Hija, puedes abrir la puerta?! Estoy ocupada!- escucho Hermione a su mamá decir desde la cocina, entonces se levanto de la cama y se dirigio a la puerta; cuando llego se fijo por el pequeño agujero de la puerta para poder ver quien estaba afuera, era una chica, la habia reconocido al instante, podria ver ese ese cabello naranja desde 10 kilometros de distancia y saber a quien le pertenecia.  
  
-Ginny!! No te esperaba tan pronto!- dijo Hermione despues de abrir la puerta.  
  
Ginny no habia cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que Hermione la habia visto, exeptuando la estatura, ya que esta habia crezido varios centimetros durante el verano y ya era igual de alta que Hermione.  
  
-Hola!!- dijo Ginny, eran visiones o la sonrisa de Ginny se veia forzada??, se pregunto Hermione. Ginny entro a la casa, su amiga esperava ver a Ron entrar detras de Ginny o su baúl, pero no vio ni a Ron ni al baúl.  
  
-Ginny..donde esta Ron??- pregunto Hermione asomando la cabeza hacia la calle, la cual no daba rastros del peli rojo.  
  
-El...- empezo a decir pero se vio interrumpida.  
  
-Hola Ginny, Hermione me dijo que no llegarias hasta dentro de 3 días- dijo Harry recien salido de la ducha, daba un aspecto diferente con el cabello limpio.  
  
-Este si..se suponia, pero hubo un percanse- dijo Ginny a la cual le empezaba a temblar la voz.  
  
-Que paso Ginny??- pregunto Hermione.  
  
-Fue Ron..- una lagrima nacio del ojo de Ginny.  
  
-Que le paso a Ron??- pregunto Harry que ya empezaba a sentir un vacio en el estomago.  
  
-En egypto...cuando fuimos con Charlie..a Ron..- la voz de Ginny estaba ya muy quebrada y sus ojos se estaban poniendo rojos -A Ron..le dio un virus raro, ahora lo andan atendiendo en San Mungo y el..y el esta muy grave-.  
  
Harry sintiocomo el alma se le bajaba a los pies por segunda vez en el verano...por que a Ron??  
  
-Pero, estara bien no?- pregunto Hermione, era obvio que estaba peleando para que las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos. Ginny solo se limito a encojerse de hombros.  
  
Una lagrima recorrio la mejilla de Harry......  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K les parecio?? Casi me arrepiento d publikar este cap, no le keria hacer eso a Ron, pero lo tenia k hacer :'( Ojala k kon esto no los valla a ahuyentar..ando poniendo cosas muy tristes no?? Sorry..me arrepiento d hacer pasar a Ron x etto..pero asi es la vida :-( (si como no)

Mmmmmmmm...rr pliz? :P Aun k sea para regañarme x lo k le hize a Ron pero mandenme alguno :D Besos y grax x leer!!  
Fera Weasley


	5. Hedwig regresa

Primero k todo, Feliz Independencia!! :P es d estados unidos xD Y me llegara un atake terrorista :P ya veremos xD  
  
Xfin!! Aleluya!! Pude terminar este cap..xD, me costo un poko terminarlo, la inspiracion c me ta agotando y no c k escribir :S Dios help me!! Sha no me llegan momentos d inspiracione entons tengo k tar horas sentada enfrente d la compu hasta k me guta lo k escribo : Aun k eto no me guto muxo..creo k exagere un pok con Harry, hay ustedes diganme como fue.  
  
Muxas grax x sus rr!! Cada vez bajo d numeros..k cosas no? :P Pero = muxas muxas grax!! :)  
  
Ophelia dakker, jeje sorry x matar a Hagrid otra vez :P, mmmm..si puedo matar a Ron, es mi fic 8-) (6), jeje k mala soy no?? no t digo si lo mato o no, pero nunk pierdas las esperanzas ;). Ya vere k hago con Ron xD Cuidate y grax x el rr!!  
  
Jessytonks, holas!! muy puntual como siempre :P Grax!! No kreo llegar a tal punto d dejar sin personajes a la historia..eso espero xD Asi tan mejores los finales no?? d infarto, pero no t vallas a infartar d vdd pliz!!:P Solo soy asesina en fics no en la vida real..ojala. Rekuerda k la curiosidad mato al gato :P sho tmb soy muy curiosa, to2 los somos ;) Besos y abrazos a ti tmb, byes!  
  
Rhyth-Renington, k weno k t guto mi fic :) A mi tmb me guta ver a Harry asi, pero me da mello k lo exagere muxo. Muxas grax x escribirme :D Cuidate.  
  
Krikri Weasley Black, mi manita!! :D Grax x el rr :) Necesitas continuar tu fic pliz!! Mmm..en realidad no c a kuantos mas matare xD Sufrimiento claro!! jeje Solo uno menos en la familia, cuanto daño es eso?? Neh, mentira :P Ron es mi hermano favorito, claro ;) Besos, cuidate!!  
  
Sebitas!! Ya t habias perdido en el cap pasado xD. Sips..Ronnie solo anda agonizante, naa :P..hasta ahora(6) k mala! Ps sigo pensando en eso d las parejas y este cap t decepcionara un pok con Harry y Hermione, ya veras xk, es k si pongo parejas creo k me retirare muxo del tema al k voy, pero si c dan, las pongo :P Cuidate!  
  
Weno aki ta el 5 cap, disfrutenlo =)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione estaba abrazada de su amiga peli roja, las dos sollozando entre llantos, Harry del otro lado de la sala estaba parado con la mirada al suelo, se podia ver como varias lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.  
  
-Hija, que pasa??- pregunto la mamá de Hermione sentandoze al lado de esta y coloco su mano sobre la cabellera de su hija.  
  
Hermione se separo de Ginny y se limpio las lagrimas -Es Ron..- dijo con voz quebrada.  
  
-Que le pasa a tu amigo??- le pregunto su papá.  
  
-Esta enfermo, por un virus de egypto, Ginny dice que esta muy grave- dijo Hermione en un hilo de voz.  
  
Su mamá cambio la vista de Hermione a Ginny antes de hablar -Lo siento mucho, pero llorar no sulocionara nada, que te pareze si lo van a visitar??- dijo la señora con un falso intento de animar la voz.  
  
Al oir esto, Ginny nego con la cabeza -Los sanadores todavia no saben de que se trata este virus, no se quieren arriesgar y no nos dejan visitarlo-.  
  
La mamá de Hermione abria y cerraba la boca inutilmente, cuando parezio que se habia decidido a decir algo su hija la detuvo -Ya mamá, nos..podrian dejar solo por favor-. Su mamá iba a protestar sobre la peticion de su hija, pero su esposo la tomo del brazo y la dirigio a lo que parezia su cuarto.  
  
Hermione y Ginny intentaban secarse las lagrimas, pero cada vez que lo hacian, nuevas salian involuntariamente de sus ojos, en cambio Harry no daba señales de estar vivo, seguia con la mirada al vacio y sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalon. Hermione se acerco a Harry y le paso el brazo por el cuello, asi estuvieron por 3 segundos hasta que su amigo se separo bruscamente de esta.  
  
-Harry..- empezo a decir Hermione, pero el chico de ojos verdes le levanto la mano en señal de que no dijera nada.  
  
-Voy a caminar- y dicho esto Harry salio por la puerta y la cerro bruscamente, creyo que Hermione lo seguiria, pero no lo hizo, _Ginny la ah de haber detenido_, penso, eso seria mejor para el, queria estar a solas, sin hablar con nadie, sin ver a nadie.  
  
Sentia que cada persona que le importaba se estaba despidiendo, Sirius, Hagrid y ahora lo que le estaba pasando a Ron..  
  
_I miss you  
  
I miss you so bad  
  
I don´t forget you  
  
Oh it´s so sad  
  
I hope you can hear me  
  
I remember it clearly  
_  
..acaso esa vez en King Cross habia sido la ultima vez que Harry pudo escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo?? ya no volveria a ver su sonrisa acaso?? ya no volveria a ver esa cara con pecas del peli rojo??, _no pienses as_, se dijo a si mismo, el es fuerte, _no los dejara a ti y a Hermione solos, no en estos momentos tan dificiles,_ estas palabras lo habian reconfortado un poco, tal vez su amigo sobreviviria y volveria a sonreir, volveria a jugar quidditch, no podia abandonar aquel deporte, no despues de haber ayudado a ganar la copa para Gryffindor el año pasado, este año ya no estaria la Profesora Umbridge y Harry volveria a volar en su escoba, jugaria quidditch otra vez, y el y Ron junto con el equipo de Gryffindor ganarian la copa de quidditch, no, definitivamente no podia perder a su mejor amigo.  
  
Y...Hermione?? por que se estaba comportado asi con su mejor amiga?? cada vez que esta lo abrazaba el se separaba bruscamente de ella..por que??, seria miedo??, miedo de que??, Harry la queria mucho, pero eso solo era un sentimiento de amistad, nada más, no estaba enamorado de ella ni mucho menos, entonces por que le tenia miedo?? tal vez era el miedo de poder perderla, y sentirla tan cerca de él haria que le doliera mucho más su partida, _no seas estupido, nada le pasara a Hermione, ella estara bien,_ se dijo a si mismo, pero como podia estar seguro de aquellas palabras??, eso mismo pensaba de Hagrid y de Ron.  
  
Harry salio de su tranze, las luces de la calle ya estaban prendidas, y no tenia idea de donde podia estar, las casas eran de un aspecto distinto a las del barrio de Hermione, asi que tal vez estaba ya muy lejos de la casa de su amiga, _fantastico, estoy en perdido en plena noche,_ penso, entonces miro al cielo, ya estaba lleno de estrellas, pero vio como una estrella se movia??, despues de mirarla fijamente se dio cuenta que era una lechuza blanca como la nieve la que estaba volando, creyo que era Hedwig, pero no la podia reconocer desde tan lejos, entonces la empezo a seguir, despues de 5 minutos de andar siguiendola y de que su cuello le diera punzadas por andar tanto tiempo mirando hacia arriba la lechuza bajo y se poso sobre unos pasa manos(N/A: Unos juegos del parke), habia llegado a un parque estaba solo, exeptuando a una jovencita que estaba sentada en una banca, tenia el cabello despeinado color castaño, y se escuchaba como lloraba, era Hermione, Harry se acerco a ella, esta no se habia percatado de la prescencia de Harry, seguir mirando al suelo, el chico de ojos verdes se sento al lado de su amiga y le puso una mano sobre su hombro, esta dio un brinquito, pero se calmo al ver a Harry.  
  
-Necesitaba un poco de aire- dijo esta secandoze las lagrimas.  
  
-Entiendo..- dijo Harry  
  
Pasaron varios minutos sin decir nada, Harry solo podia escuchar el silbido del viento y las cadenas de los columpios rechinar cuando el viento las movia ligeramente.  
  
-Ron no se puede ir verdad?? Me refiero, el es fuerte y todo, no nos abandonara, cierto??- dijo porfin Hermione que parezia que se estaba convenciendoze a si misma de que nada le pasaria al peli rojo.  
  
-Cierto, el volvera- dijo Harry mas hacia si mismo que a Hermione.  
  
-Lo extraño tanto..- dijo Hermione y varias lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.  
  
-Yo tambien lo extraño, pero volvera- dijo Harry seguro, Hermione solo asintio con la cabeza.  
  
Harry se acerco más a Hermione y le dio un fuerte abrazo, esta se sorprendio, pero luego le respondio siguiendo el abrazo -Te quiero mucho Hermione- dijo Harry -Y no dejare que nada te pase- le dijo mientras varias lagrimas salian de sus ojos. Hermione asintio con la cabeza, las palabras de su amigo la habian reconfortado mucho, ella tambien lo queria, como a un hermano.  
  
-Muchas gracias Harry- dijo Hermione y se separo lentamente de el.  
  
Harry volteo a ver el pasa manos, se habia olvidado de aquella lechuza y en efecto era Hedwig, ya creia que se habia perdido -Hedwig!!- grito Harry, se levanto de la banca y se dirigio al pasa manos, su lechuza se poso en su hombro y le dio varios picotazos en la cabeza como muestra de afecto.  
  
-Harry, creo que es hora de regresar- dijo su amiga levantandose tambien y secandose las ultimas lagrimas que tenia en el rostro, su amigio asintio y se dirigieron a su casa.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como estuvo?? Ojala k bien :). Que tal el comportamiento de Harry a Hermione?? Ya deje claro que no hay naa entre ellos, es más como su hermano mayor no creen?? Sorry si decepcione a algunos pero como ya lo dije no apoyo en naa esa relacion :P, me gutan mas ellos siendo wenos hermanitos.

Jeje ya volvi a poner otra cancion de Avril Lavigne :P, es la de..dejen busko el nombre xD, aki ta, es la d Slipped Away, c la dedikó a su awelo k murio :(.

RR pliz!!! Cada vez me llegan menos..T.T, hasi se si les gutan o no, no importa si es pa regañarme, aun asi valen, tmb consejos ;) Pliz!!!! Y grax, muxas grax a to2 los k me enviaron rr!!

Vamos k c puede, mientras osama no me mande uno d sus aviones aki seguire escribiendo xD

Besos y grax x leer :D

Fera Weasley


	6. Caminando por el atajo

Holis! Mil disculpas x haberme tardado tanto :S pero cada vez batallo más en escribir, les prometo que intentare no tardarme tanto en el siguiente capitulo. Este tiene algo mas d accion (??) o eso creo 8-)  
  
C k esto no tene naa k ver con mi ff, pero..Gano Mexico :D!!!!!, en el partido d fut, estoy re emocionada x eso :P  
  
Muxas, muxas grax x sus rr :) (demasiadas "x"..) no dejen de mandarmelos pliz ;)  
  
JessyTonks, tan puntual como siempre :D, jeje temo decirte k este final tmb va ser d infarto..o eso creo :P no t vallas a morir no más! xD. Cuidate, besos!  
  
Kala, yo tmb espero k c recupere Ron, pero mi propia mente me engaña, asi k ni yo c si saldra vivo o no xD, luego intentare darle algo bueno a Harry, byes!  
  
Klaus, ahora hasta x los fics me hechas la culpa..¬¬ no t creas :P. En este cap segui tu consejo, si no me hubieras enviado el otro rr este cap hubiera sido completamente distinto y aburrido :P Grax x la idea :D. T kiero, mil besos.  
  
bea of weasly, tu eres mi..prima lejana?:P por el weasly xD Grax x tu rr, cuidate  
  
Ayu Weasley, aki toy bien manita, y tu?:P sekandome el cerebro xD, jeje t perdono la tardanza ya k me ayudaste en este cap, take care ;)  
  
Y aki les va el 6° capitulo, ojala les guste ;)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Caminando por el atajo  
  
Todo estaba oscuro, lo unico que iluminaban eran los faroles de la calle, ya que el cielo tenia muchas nubes y no dejaban ver la luna ni las estrellas, despues de estar lo que parezieron cinco minutos caminando en silencio, vieron como alguien se les acercaba caminando, no podian distinguir quien era desde tan lejos, Harry y Hermione se quedaron parados, observando como la silueta se les acercaba.  
  
-Harry!! Hermione!! Los andava buscando- dijo la voz de Ginny que empezo a correr a donde estaban sus amigos.  
  
-Ginny!!- dijo Hermione levantando la mano.  
  
-Que haces aqui??- le pregunto Harry que todavia tenia a su lechuza en el hombro.  
  
-Los papás de Hermione ya estaban muy preocupados por ustedes dos y me ofrezi a buscarlos- dijo la peliroja.  
  
-Uups, creo que me olvide de que horas eran- dijo Hermione mirando su reloj.  
  
-Sera mejor que nos vallamos llendo- dijo Harry y empezo a caminar, sus amigas lo siguieron.  
  
-Esperen- dijo Hermione deteniendoze -Conozco un atajo hacia mi casa, no caminaremos tanto-.  
  
Harry y Ginny asintieron y siguieron a Hermione que se habia dirigido a un callejon que se encontraba a su derecha, estaba mas oscuro allí, solo podian ver sus sileutas caminando.  
  
-No se preocupen, me se el camino de memoria- dijo Hermione pero Harry noto que su voz tenia un tono de preocupacion.  
  
Estuvieron caminando en silencio por dos minutos cuando Harry sintio como a Hedwig se le erizaban las plumas y empezava a moverse incomformemente.  
  
-Que pasa Hedwig??- pregunto Harry acariciando a su lechuza, esta seguia moviendoze.  
  
-Tal vez le tiene miedo a la oscuridad- dijo Ginny en tono de burla.  
  
-Ginny, es una lechuza, esta en su naturalidad ser nocturna, como le tendra miedo a la oscuridad??- dijo Hermione, por lo parezer no habia notado el sarcasmo de la peli roja.  
  
-Sera mejor que sigamos caminando- dijo Harry antes de que Ginny le pudiera contestar a Hermione, pero al terminar estas palabras sintio como las alas de Hedwig se extendian y vio como salia volando -Hedwig!!- le grito Harry pero su lechuza sigio volando sin detenerse.  
  
-Dejala Harry, luego volvera- le dijo Hermione.  
  
-Si..pero no a acostumbra a hacer eso- dijo Harry que no pudo evitar preocuparse por su lechuza.  
  
-Sigamos- dijo Ginny decidida, Harry y Hermione empezaron a caminar  
  
Los tres chicos siguieron caminando en silencio, mirando nervioso hacia los lados, sentian que algo los seguia pero probablemente eran solo los nervios de la oscuridad, entonces Harry sintio como si algo amarrara sus pies y este sin poder sostenerse, perdio el equilibrio y callo al suelo, levanto la cabeza y vio como Hermione tambien caia al suelo, pero no pudo ver a Ginny, entonces intento mirar hacia atras y vio como alguien se les acercaba, iba a intentar tomar su varita pero se vio interrumpido.  
  
-Accio varitas- dijo la voz de una mujer, al oir esa voz Harry sintio como la ira invadia su cuerpo. Dos varitas salieron volando del bolsillo de sus dueños para dirijirse a la mano de la seguidora más fiel de Voldemort.  
  
-Bellatrix!!- grito Harry intentando levantarse lo cual ahora era casi imposible por que sus manos se le habian pegado a los costados.  
  
-Nos vemos de nuevo mocoso- dijo Bellatrix en un tono frio.  
  
-Que quieres- le dijo Harry aun intentando levantarse, lo que mas queria ahora era poder soltarse de lo que fuera que lo estuviese enrredando y matar a Bellatrix con sus propias manos.  
  
-Que quiero?? Acaso no es obvio mocoso, crei que tenias algo de inteligencia- dijo la mortifaga, parecia que disfrutaba el insultar a Harry -Quiero venganza, siempre eh sido la seguidora más fiel de mi señor, nunca le habia fallado, nunca, y ahora que paso??, un mocoso como tu me hace fallar ante él, fui castigada, con cosas mucho peores que maleficios, cosas que tu ignorante mente no conoze, pero eso no pasara más, te quitare del camino de mi señor y volvere a ser reconozida como la mejor mortifaga, como deberia ser- dicho esto Bellatrix levanto su varita y se empezo a dirijir hacia Harry.  
  
-Estas demente- dijo Harry mirandola con la mirada mas fria que tenia.  
  
-Que me dijiste incolente?? No te atrevas a hablarme asi!!- dijo Bellatrix y apunto con la varita no hacia Harry, si no a Hermione -Crucio!!- Harry vio con horror como su amiga se retorcia y chillaba, es escena era demasiado para el.  
  
-Basta!!- le grito Harry.  
  
-_Oooh, el pequeño potty no quere que latime a su amiguita_- dijo Bellatrix imitando la voz de un niño chiquito -Intenta decirme otra cosa y tu amiga sufrira más- Harry pudo ver a Hermione que estaba respirando muy fuerte a causa del maleficio que le habian enviado.  
  
-Maldita...- dijo Hermione en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente para que la mortifaga la escuchara.  
  
-Veo que necesitas mas clases de modales, Cru..aaaaaa!!!!- un rayo verde habia chocado en la mano de esta eh hizo que tirara la varita -Que..-  
  
-Dejala en paz- dijo Ginny que salia detras de unos botes y con la varita en alto.  
  
-De donde saliste.....olvidalo - dijo Bellatrix mirando fijamente a Ginny -Recuerda que tengo más varitas-.  
  
-Accio vari..- comenzo a decir Ginny pero la mortifaga estaba preparada.  
  
-Protego! Crucio!!- grito Bellatrix  
  
-Impedimenta!- grito Ginny eh hizo que el maleficio de Bellatrix se dirigiera a la pared -Expelliarmus!!.  
  
Bellatrix se estrello contra la pared, el hechizo no le habia hecho tanto daño, pero aun asi estaba furiosa.  
  
-Chiquilla estupida- dijo Bellatrix, se levanto y dirigio la varita de Hermione hacia Ginny -Avada Kedav..-  
  
-No!!!- grito Harry, sin saber como, pudo levantarse lo suficiente como para tirarse encima de la mortifaga, el rayo de luz verde estuvo a punto de darle a Ginny, esta habia quedado con la mirada al vacio, por un momento Harry habia creido que el hechizo la habia golpeado, pero no era asi, su amiga habia quedado en shock.  
  
-Quitate, Wingardium Leviosa- dijo Bellatrix haciendo que Harry se moviera de encima de ella -Ahora aprenderas, Crucio!-.  
  
Harry empezaba a sentir dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo, como si cuchillos lo penetraran, el chico se retorcia en el suelo, el dolor era demasiado, terminalo ya, terminal ya!!, pensaba Harry, entonces, el dolor desaparezio.  
  
-Eso fue solo una probada- dijo Bellatrix mirando fijamente a Harry, pero no se habia dado cuenta de que el maleficio habia desatado a Harry de lo que fuera que lo estuviere enrredando, aun asi el chico no se movio, y entonces vio, la varita de Ginny, sin pensarlo dos veces salio corriendo, logro esquivar un maleficio que le habia lanzado la mortifaga y tomo la varita de la chica peliroja, esta seguia en shock.  
  
-Impedimenta!- grito Harry al ver que un rayo de luz se le acercaba -Expelliarmus!!-.  
  
La varita de Hermione salio volando de la mano de la motifaga cuando esta se estrellaba por segunda vez contra el muro, esta se levanto y tomo la ultima varita que le quedaba, la de Harry.  
  
-Pagaras por esto Potty- dijo la mortifaga, estaba apuntando con la varita a Hermione -Avada Kedavra!-.  
  
Todo parezia haber cambiado a velocidad lenta, Harry pudo ver como el rayo verde salia de la varita de Bellatrix y se dirigia lentamente hacia Hermione, esta sin poder moverse acausa de lo que la rodeaba..  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
K tal?? Ojala les haya gustado :)  
  
Nu c si narre muy bien la pelea..es la primera vez k narro alguna asi, asi k no sean malos conmigo si tuvo mal :P Cual sera el destino de Hermione?? Lo sabran en el siguiente cap xD  
  
Reviews pliz!! Pa critikar o para lo k me kieran decir, y grax d nuez para to2 los k me los envian.  
  
Cuidense y gracias x leer :)  
  
Fera Weasley 


	7. Cruciatus

Y pasaron los años(8)

Si chikos..no es un fantasma..soy yo k ah vuelto!! Mas vivita k nunk..(??), despues d taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto tiempo..(dejenme agregar mas) despues de demasiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaado tiempo aki esta su septimo capitulo :D.

Perdon x tardarme tanto..se que algunas personas en vdd kieren leer etto y yo d floja no actualizo..vdd Sebitas? xD

Queria dedicar este capitulo a una d mis hermanitas, krikri weasley ya k..se podria decir k tome ayuda de su fic..8-), ok ok :P ni modo k me lleve yo la fama xk lo que ella hizo..tome la idea de Bellatrix del cap pasado..donde dice que ella era la mas leal de su señor Bla bla..en ese rollo me inspire d su fic, c llama Condicional Devocion!! leanlo! :P Ya no me siento culpable..le hize publicidad y le dedik el cap ps..:P T kero krikri!

Weno..si diran k ingrata es esta..pro aun asi contesto los RR xD

Sebitas, aki ta el cap! :D No sere grande..mediana tal vez xD. Crees k narre bien la pelea? me halagas..la vdd no me gusto..pok accion..pro grax . Aki ya veras lo k le hago a Hermi(6) debes d recordar k ella me cae mal ;) Cuidat!

Amazona Verde, a Harry le van a pasar muxos colmos en mi fic..c k hay limite pro lo puedo pasar 8-)..grax x tu rr!

Ayu Weasley, mi manita! t gane! actualize antes k tu en tu fic!! jeje xDD, intente lo d los detalles..ojala k halla salido, chau!

Kitta, si tragico!! hay k ver a Harry sufrir!! toy lok lo c y grax x decir k soy wena escritora :D Muak

Krikri Weasley, hac rato k no nos hablamos pro const k t dedike este cap..:P Alguien salio d la naa! Pro y Hermione? ya veras..:) grax x no molestart x tomar tu idea..take care!

Klaus, see..c entendio al menos mi pelea, apoyas mi concepto sobre eso :P Dejar en suspenso a la gente es lo mejor..t dejan rr xD Bsos!

Tonks, jeje k weno k t guto la pelea. Como puedes decir k no me faltan hermanitos?? Ron es mi favorito!! K c mueran los demas! xD no sierto..todos me caen bien..menos Percy ¬¬. Pensare en eso d matar a Umbridge..si la meto en la historia ya sabes pa k. Chuachis!

Jessy Tonks, a ti t debo mis disculpas! No me has faltado en ningun cap..sorry x tardarme! Como dics k mato a to2? No mate a nadie! Aki vas a saber..La profecia k..es mi fic xD neh, voy a intentar conciderarla..intentar! :D Trio maravilla..wiuna xD Abrazos y cuidat!

Amanda G, lo continue..tard pro lo hize, thanks x el rr :).

Tan tan tan(8) Aki les va el tan esperado capitulo (dejenme ser..) numero 8..disfrutenlo :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crucio

Harry veia con terror como el resplandor verde se acercaba cada vez más hacia Hermione, esta no se movia, parecia estar desmayada, o que ya estaba muerta...

_Podria en realidad esto estar pasando?_, se pregunto Harry asi mismo..que si solo era un sueño..una pesadilla, cerro los ojos esperando a abrirlo y encontrarse en su cuarto de Privet Drive maldiciendo su existencia..pero un brillo verde hizo que sus ojos se abrieran..

El resplandor golpeo en donde estaba Hermione, Harry cayo de rodillas al suelo, y sintio como sus mejillas se empezaban a humedecer. Tal vez era que las lagrimas no lo dejaban ver bien, pero en el suelo no veia el cuerpo de su amiga, y el sabia que el Adava Kadabra no lo desaparecia. Harry cambio su mirada hacia Bellatrix, tenia la boca semi abierta y los ojos abiertos en sorpresa, por lo parecer ella tampoco sabia que habia pasado con el cuerpo de Hermione.

-Harry..- este se sorprendio al ver a Ginny arrodillada a lado de el, por lo parecer ya no estaba en shock (N/A: No enserio??..¬¬') (N/A: Toy lok..regañandome a mi misma, no me hagan kso..sigan lellendo..:P), Harry le señalo a Ginny que se mantuviera en silencio.

-No te muevas..- le susurro (N/A: no me gusta usar esa palabra..se escuxa feo! pro ya k..u.u') a Ginny, entonces el chico se paro y se dirigio a Bellatrix.

-Eres la mejor bruja! Desapareciendo el cuerpo de Hermione al usar el Avada Kadabra..no sabia que eso pasaba!- (N/A: Venganza!! xD)Harry estaba disfrutando burlarse de Bellatrix..pero por dentro se preocupaba por lo que le habia pasado a Hermione.

Bellatrix parecia no encontrar su lengua..cuando por fin lo hizo fue para lanzarle una maldicion..Harry estaba preparado para contra-atacarla cuando se dio cuenta que la maldicion no se dirijia a el si no a Ginny que se habia levantado.

-Nooo!!!- fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir Harry mientras el maleficio se dirijia a la peli roja..esperaba ver el destello del hechizo contra el cuerpo de la hermana de Ron cuando vio como unos botes de basura se ponian enfrente de ella y detenian el ataque..Harry se quedo paralizado al igual que Ginny y Bellatrix.._desde cuando los botes de basura tienen vida propia?_ se pregunto Harry, entonces reacciono..no importaba de donde habian sacado cerebros los botes de basura..no seria algo inteligente perder guardia de Bellatrix, entonces le iba a mandar el expelliarmus cuando una figura se poso enfrente de el mandandole un maleficio a Bellatrix.

-Harry, Ginny, sigan a Hermione y vallanze!- escucho a una voz familiar decirle.

-Profesor empezo a decir Harry cuando..

-Vete te digo!- el chico volteo y vio a Hermione tomando a Ginny, este se dirijio hacia ellas.

-Hermione..que..-

-Vamos Harry..hay que salir de aqui- Hermione y Ginny empezaron a correr pero Harry no las siguio..no iba a dejar a Lupin solo, cuando habia volteado y levantado la varita por segunda vez vio como alguien se posaba enfrente de el.

-Que crees que haces?? Ve con Hermione ya!- le dijo la voz de Arthur Weasley, Harry miro sobre el hombro del papa de Ron y vio como Lupin se enfrentaba contra Bellatrix..viendo por segunda vez como ella usaba su varita como espada contra un mago, el chico siguio sin moverse..

-Vamos Harry!!- le grito el señor Weasley.

-Ella mato a Sirius! Dejame devolverle el favor!- grito Harry..sentia como la rabia subia a su cabeza, habia olvidado su sentimiento de venganza..este se habia transformado en un sentimiento de preocupacion de sus amigas, pero ahora ellas estaban bien, probablemente corriendo a la casa de Hermione.

El chico con la cicatriz en la frente se empezo a acercar a Bellatrix que estaba peleando contra Lupin y parecia estar totalmente concentrada en esta pelea, sin saber como lo hizo paso por el Señor Weasley y apunto la varita de Ginny a Bellatrix..usaria el maleficio que ella le habia dicho como perfeccionar la ultima vez que se habian visto..no habia cosa que deseara en ese momento que hacerla sufrir, que sintiera dolor..lo mas que este pudiera hacerla sufrir..mas decidido que nunca abrio su boca y dijo las palabras..

-Crucio!!- grito y vio como un destello salia de su varita y se dirijia a Bellatrix, por un momento crello que este maleficio le pegaria, pero lo que sucedio despues no supo como por la nada Bellatrix dejo de pelear con Lupin para regresarle el Crucio a Harry, este se sorprendio al ver como su propio maleficio se dirijia a el mismo y alcanzo a ver como Bellatrix continuo enviandole enfrentandose a Lupin..

Harry sintio por segunda vez como cuchillos se enterraban en cada milimetro de su cuerpo..un dolor intenso rodeaba su cuerpo..queria gritar, hacer saber su dolor al mundo..pero no podia, el dolor era tan intenso que no podia gritar ni llorar, solo podia retocerce..su cicatriz empezo a dolerle..no le habia dolido asi desde esa vez en el Ministerio de Magia, sentia que su propia cicatriz estaba contra el y queria hacerlo sufrir al igual que Bellatrix, ya no sentia sus piernas ni brazos..penso en morir..hasta que el dolor paro.

Harry estaba respirando agitadamente..no sabia si era por que Bellatrix habia interferido con el maleficio o que esta vez Harry habia hecho un Curcio de verdad, este le habia dolido mas que ningun otro que habia sentido.

Vio como el Señor Weasley habria la boca para preguntarle algo a este que estaba tirado en el suelo..no pudo entender sus palabras, todo su cuerpo estaba demasiado canzado para funcionar, _como pudo ese Crucio afectarlo tanto?_ se pregunto, pero no pudo contestarse esa respuesta ya que cerro los ojos..quedandose solo en la oscuridad..por un momento sin preocupaciones.

(N/A: Veamos todo esto desde un punto de vista diferente kieren?..aun k no :P..aki les va)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Señor Weasley oia como Harry le decia que queria quedarse a pelear contra Bellatrix, este por supuesto que no se lo permitiria..pero sin saber como el chico pudo pasar por el y vio como alsaba su varita y le apuntaba a Bellatrix y le lansaba el maleficio, creyo que esto iba a trabajar ya que Bellatrix estaba muy atenta a su duelo pero algo en el le decia que no seria tan facil para Harry para herirla

(N/A: Con o sin H?? :S)..Arthur no se equivocaba..Bellatrix hizo una maniobra (N/A: ya saben..un movimiento..pero maniobra se escuxa mas profesional xD) impresionante y esquivo el maleficio de Harry..no solo eso, lo contra-resto, Arthur no sabia que algo asi era posible (N/A: Ni yo..-.-), pero pudo ver como el Crucio le volvia a Harry, creyo que no le pasaria mucho ya que el chico no seria capaz de hacer una maldicion imperdonable bien formada, no creia que hubiera tanto odio dentro de ese chico como para poder realemente hacer daño con el Crucio.

Sumido en sus pensamientos no pudo ayudar a Harry cuando el maleficio le volvio a el..solo se quedo mirandolo.

Arthur no creia sus ojos..el mejor amigo de su hijo en realidad estaba sufriendo por el Crucio..sabia que tenia que ayudarlo..pero no podia..mirar eso lo dejo paralizado, solo lo veia sufrir, el estaba sufriendo por dentro tambien..pero no podia ayudarlo, simplemente no podia (N/A: No pregunten..), despues de lo que parecieron horas..paro, Harry dejo de retorserce en el suelo del callejon y Arthur escucho como sus pulmones intentaban tomar el mayor aire posible, como si nunca hubieran respirado un aire antes.

El papa de Ron se inclino a lado de Harry..

-Ahora descanza..- fue lo que dijo..nada mas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y?? si valio la pena la espera del siglo?? diganme si si o no..si piensan k si llamen al numero apareciendo en su pantalla..si piensan k no kedenze con el comentario..xD mentiras..enserio diganme k pensaron d este cap.

K jue lo k en vdd paso con la desaparicion repentina d Hermione?? si me preguntan les contesto..:P

Eso del comportamiento d Arthur..me gusto como kedo..luego sabran why :D

RR pliz!!!! Con ideas si no keren esperar otro ratotototote en k no es amenaza!!(A) Fera se arrodilla hablando en serio..pliz pliz pliz RR :'(

Cuidense!!! Bsos y grax x leer aun k sea despues del milenio..(se dan cuenta como cada vez hago el tiempo k paso largo? xD)

Fera Weasley


	8. En St Mungo

Ki onda! Volvi con un nuevo capitulo de mi ff debajo de la manga! (H) si es k c puede hacr eso..  
Weno..c k me stoy tardando algo, pro no tanto como la vez pasada no? Siempre veanle el lado positivo..aja 8-)

Intente hacr este cap largo para compensar algo mi tardanza..'.'U

RR pliz!!!!! Si stas leyendo este fic y no me mandast un rr no sabes k pecado has cometido..¬¬', osea no es gratis! necesito k me escriban rr y asi me ponen feliz.  
Felicidad ---> Inspiracion..caxan?

Jeje en fin..aki responde mis rr 8D

**Aramis lupìn III** - Ta bien xD Soy re mala en los detalles!! (corrijanme..:P) me..desesperan? jeje sorry, pro prometo INTENTAR ponerlos, todo x complaser al lector 8-) NEways, ty x el rr. Bsos, TK.

**Monick** - Oe leist el..cual cap jue? ah si el 5 (k verguenza io..) ahi puse lo k pienso d Hermione y Harry juntos..:P no apoyo a esa preja ;) pro si llega a pasar..ps pasa. Le digo a Joako lo d los salu2 xD. XOXO

**KriKriWeasleyBlack** - Jeje entiendo lo d la vagancia, pro tomar mi ejemplo? me tardo en actualizar..8-). Escribir algo d lo d la maldicion..no lo tenia planeado, ya lo veras y me dics k piensas ñ.ñ. Lo d la dedicacion era lo - k podia hacr ;)

**Seba** - Voy x el sacudidor para kitart las telarañas d nuez xD. Se s cierto..pierdo lectores al no actualizar rapido :'(..ia k u.u' tendre k proponerme . Definitivo! A la proxima pelea pedire k alguien me ayude a escribirla!  
Grax x tu apoyo sebitas :P

**Ayu Weasley **- Exacto, esperar y esperar y esperar..xk a mi paso no c puede hacr otra cosa xD Se..pobre Harry..pro y mi Ronny!? (y eso k jui io la k lo puso asi..-.-)ty x tu rr!

**jessy tonks **- Tu nunk faltas en los rr! Ojala k aun k me tarde siga siendo asi :$. Cuidat y muxisisismas gracias x tus palabras

Weno..se k ia c aburrieron asi k pongo a lo k vinieron.

Ojala les guste :D (ojala..u.u')

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-En St. mungo**

-No era yo..ni siquiera parece que estaba ahi, solo me llegan vagos recuerdos sobre eso...-

Escuchaba esa voz a lo lejos, eran casi un susurro (N/A: Aki voy con esa palabra d nuez . ), queria acercarse a ella, pero algo se lo empedia. El mismo.

En donde se encontraba, donde fuera eso, no tenia preocupaciones, no sabia quien era, eso no importaba, habia algo en el que le hacia saber que no queria recordar su nombre...queria dejar de oir esas voces, pero cada vez se acercaban mas, esta vez escucho la de una mujer..

-No te sientas asi, tal vez sea que lo de Ron te tiene confundido..a mi me tiene, pero sera mejor que le comuniques a Dumbledore lo que piensas-.

Ese nombre..Dumbledore, se le hacia tan familiar..empezo a pensar a quien le pertenecia ese nombre, pero se detuvo, sabia que recordarlo le haria saber quien era el mismo.

La primera voz que habia escuchado volvio a hablar..

-Si debo..pero lo de Ron..cuantas veces has escuchado que le pase a alguien algo asi por ir a Egypto??-

-La verdad..-

-Esto esta mal Molly..tengo miedo por mi hijo, como sabemos si volvera a despertar? Los sanadores no saben que diablos le esta pasando..hace mucho que no salen enfermedades nuevas, por que le tenia que pasar a el? -

Se podian escuchar sollozos..

-Ya..estar asi no va ayudar, que si llega alguien y te ve asi?-

-Crees que importa? Alguno de ellos tienen a un hijo agonizando?-

-No digas eso! Los sanadores no saben..-

-Exacto, no saben si seguira vivo..si no es por el debil pulso que le encuentran se podria decir que esta muerto..-

-No escuchare tus palabras, mi hijo despertara mañana..en un mes, un año, no me importa, pero seguira vivo..no pondre con tu negatividad-

-L..lo siento...pero no puedo evitar..crees que tenga algo que ver con ya-sabes-kien?-

Alguna parte de su cuerpo empezo a arder..tardo en reaccionar que era su frente..su cicatriz. Habia recordado quien era..

Harry abrio los ojos para encontrarse en una habitacion muy parecida a la de un hospital, estaba en una cama envuelto en sabanas blancas, se sento y vio a dos personas pelirojas, eran los papas de su mejor amigo. Ya no recordaba lo que habia escuchado.

-Harry!! Me alegra tanto que hallas despertado- la señora Weasley se levanto de donde estaba sentada y se dirijio hacia Harry, estaba mas palida de lo normal..y parecio estar a punto de llorar -Como te sientes??-.

-B-b..ien, que paso?- pregunto Harry y pudo ver como la cara del señor Weasley se ponia tensa.

-Arthur te trajo desmayado..- dijo la señora Weasley con un tono de preocupacion.

Harry volteo la cabeza hacia donde estaba el señor Weasley, este solo miraba hacia el suelo, sus hombros se sacudian un poco..esta llorando?.

-Y por que estoy aqui?? Cuanto tiempo tengo..dormido??- pregunto Harry volviendo a mirar a la señora Weasley.

-Alrededor de 12 horas solamente, me preocupo mucho que no despertaras asi que convenci a Arthur de traerte a St. Mungo- dijo la señora Weasley.

-Y lupin??- pregunto Harry depronto recordando que el tambien habia participado en la pelea.

La señora Weasley le iba a responder cuando alguien abrio la puerta -Ginny! Que te dije de tocar la puerta antes de entrar a un cuarto??-

-Aah eso..lo siento- su mirada se fijo en Harry y pudo ver como sus ojos se abrieron de gusto -Harry!! como me alegra que estes bien!!- dijo la peliroja corriendo hacia este, Ginny casi lo abraza pero se detuvo al ver la expresion de su madre.

-Donde estabas?? Espero que no causandoles problemas a los Sanadores-

-Mamá..ya te dije que no le estaba coqueteando!- Harry pudo ver como las mejillas de Ginny se volvian del mismo color que sus cabellos -Solo fui a ver como estaba Ron-.

Harry sintio como si por un momento se le detuviera el corazon, habia olvidado por completo que su mejor amigo se encontraba hospitalizado -Como esta Ron?? Crei que no podian ir a visitarlo-.

La señora Weasley dio un largo respiro antes de contestar -Todavia no despiertas..pero los Sanadores dicen que no hay problema si lo visitamos- (N/A: Ronnie!!! Lo siento!!! Solo lo hago x fama en el ff..lo juro, naa personal T.T).

-Quiero ir a verlo- dijo Harry sin pensarlo dos veces levantandose de la cama.

-No Harry, entiendo que te preocupe Ron, pero no tienes suficiente fuerzas, necesitas descanzar- dijo la señora Weasley manteniendolo en la cama.

-Estoy bien..-dijo el chico apoyandose en sus piernas, pero lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba arrodillado en el suelo..sus piernas no lo habian suportado.. -Que..- fue lo unico que dijo mientras la Señora Weasley lo ayudaba a sentarse en la cama.

-Eso nos dijeron los sanadores..que estabas muy debil..tienes hambre?- pregunto la Señora Weasley

-No..- dijo Harry ya perdido un sus pensamientos.

_¿Como podia estar tan debil si se sentia..normal?_ Se pregunto a si mismo y empezo a recordar lo que habia pasado aquella noche, habia podido mandarle un Crucio a Bellatrix, pero esta se lo habia regresado causandole mas daño del que habia sentido antes con ningun Crucio.._¿Tenia tanto odio dentro de si mismo?_ Por lo parecer si..en estos momentos se sentia tranquilo, sin el sentimiento de venganza que reinaba por el en la pelea..un escalofrio recorrio su espalda..mientras estaba en la casa de los Dursley lello un libro de psicologia humana..algo asi, solo lo habia ojeado para olvidar lo que le habia pasado a Hagrid, pero un articulo le habia llamado la atencion, decia como los magos habian perdido control de sus actos por el sentimiento de venganza, como tantos habian muertos haciendo maleficios tan poderosos que ni ellos mismo podian controlar,

_¿Podria algo parecido estarle sucediendo a el?_

Miro a su alrededor, ya no habia nadie, se habran aburrido de verlo mirar al vacio. Intento volver a levantarse..pero sucedio lo mismo, callo incado en el suelo, entonces sin saber por que empezo a llorar, se sentia tan incompetente..¡ahora iba a ser un invalido con una cicatriz en la frente! lo mas seguro era que esto solo fuera momentario..pero no podia evitar sentirse miserable.

La puerta se volvio a abrir, Ginny entro con una taza de té en las manos, al ver a Harry arrodillado en el suelo corrio hacia el, dejando la taza en la mesa de lado de la cama.

-Estas bien?? Que paso??- pregunto la peliroja preocupada.

-Quiero ir a ver a Ron- dijo el chico limpiandose las lagrimas de la cara.

-Mi mamá dijo que estas muy debil Harry..-

-Dije que quiero ir a ver a Ron..y me vas a ayudar a llegar a su cuarto-

-Pero...-

-Que tan lejos esta?-

-Al final del pasillo-

-Bien..ayudame a levantarme-

Ginny no lo contradijo, parecia muy decidido. Puso el brazo de Harry al rededor de su cuello y lo ayudo a levantarse, era muy pesado para ella pero intentaria llevarlo hasta el cuarto de Ron de todos modos (N/A: Esa es Ginny! Tan ayudativa(H) aun k io halla hexo k hiciera eso..--.--).

Harry aun tenia poca movilidad en sus piernas y con la ayuda de Ginny pudo llegar a la puerta, asi lentamente y cuidando de que los sanadores no los vieran llegaron al cuarto de Ron, el corazon de Harry latia rapidamente. La peliroja abrio la puerta y Harry pudo ver a su mejor amigo acostado en la cama..no estaba solo, Hermione estaba a lado de la cama con la cabeza mirando al suelo..estaba llorando.

-Hermione..- dijo Harry llegando hasta ella con la ayuda de Ginny.

-Harry!! No sabia que estabas despierto- dijo la chica quitandose las lagrimas que todavia salian de sus ojos..inesperadamente abrazo a su amigo -Me preocupaste tanto..tu y Ron asi..-

-Voy a ir a ver que mis papas no entren a tu cuarto Harry- dijo Ginny saliendo de la habitacion.

-Asi ah estado todo el tiempo?- pregunto Harry incandoze a lado de la cama con la ayuda de Hermione.

-Segun la Señora Weasley si...- contesto Hermione.

Harry tomo la mano de su amigo.._¿Cuanto tiempo mas tendria su amigo que estar de ese modo?_ lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos..no le importo que Hermione lo viera..ella sabia lo que estaba sintiendo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entons???? K les parecio????

Ojala no hallan babeado en el teclado mientras lo lelleron U

Necesito saber k piensan..critikenme digan k el fic es basura! asi saber k no les debo d contesar rr xDD no c necesito saber k piensan..asi puedo modificar algo el fic y hacerlo a su gusto..

Si no mandan rr no escribo, si no escribo no leen, si no leen..no c entretienen(??) (8) jeje no pregunten..c me acaba d ocurrir. ia saben las consecuencias d no mandar rr :O

Grax x leer!!! Bsots

**FeraWeasley**


	9. Un traidor?

**Lo unico que puedo decir es que lo siento por tardarme tanto...

* * *

**

**Un traidor?**

Algo extrano paso a la una de la madrugada.

El hospita St. Mungo es muy codiceado por el lado oscuro, con sus pociones y libros, es algo logico si te pones a pensar en eso; claro...por estos motivos tiene de las seguridades mas altas en el mundo magico, y los que han investigado saben que no se necesitan de animales grandes o un laberinto para mantener sus pacientes y pociones seguras.  
Pero, quien diria que alguien prefirio entrar para a buscar a alguien, en vez de robar la inmunidad de una gran cantidad de maleficios? Acaso fue algo estupido dejar al nino que vivio toda una noche en el hospital?

* * *

Harry se encontraba dormido en su habitacion cuando escucho a alguien maldecir.

-Senor Weasley?-

-Ah..lo siento Harry, no quize despertarte-

El chico tomo sus lentes y para su sorpresa no podia ver nada.

-Apago las velas?-

-Yo no...estaba leyendo El Profeta cuando se apago sola, pero ya tengo 5 minutos y no logro prenderla- dijo mientras practicaba el hechizo repetidamente.

Harry abrio el cajon de la mesita que se encontraba a lado de su cama para sacar su varita -_lumus_-, esperaba que el cuarto se iluminara, pero el hechizo no habia funcionado, su varita seguia apagada. El Senor Weasley se habia detenido y se quedo mirando hacia donde creyo que se encontraba la varita de Harry.

-Hazlo otra vez-

Harry asintio con la cabeza, y esta vez dijo la palabra mas clara y fuertemente -_Lumus!-. _Oscuridad.

Golpeo la varita contra su mano, nunca antes habia dejado de trabajar asi...tal vez era por que estaba dentro del hospital. -St. Mungo tiene alguna barrera contra el uso de las varitas?-.

El Senor Weasley nego con la cabeza -No Harry, si alguien no deberia de estar usando magia seria privado de su varita, pero no veo por que nuestras varitas deberian de dejar de trabajar-.

-Entonces..- empezo a decir Harry pero se vio interrumpido cuando alguien habia tocado la puerta y entro sin esperar respuesta.

-Quien es?- pregunto el Senor Weasley, la oscuridad del pasillo era la misma del cuarto haciendo imposible diferenciar la silueta de quien estaba entrando en el cuarto, Harry apreto su varita fuertement, aun que sabia que si la necesitaba no ayudaria en mucho.

-Eres tu Arthur? Harry?- Despues de escuchar unos pasos Harry sintio a alguien patear su cama y se escucho un quejido.

-Molly, estas bien?- pregunto el Senor Weasley, tocando la cama para dirijirse a donde se encontraba su esposa.

-Si..es solo que no se puede ver nada, puedes prender tu varita? la mia esta en el cuarto de Ron- pregunto la Senora Weasley.

-No podemos usr nuestras varitas..ya lo intentamos- dijo el Senor Weasley.

-Que? Como?-

-No sabemos..que crees que paso?-

Los Weasley se sentaron en la cama y Harry sintio la mano calida de su "mama" en su tobillo.

-No tengo la menor idea, venia de servirme un te cuando depronto todas las velas se apagaron, afortunadament ya estaba cerca de aqui y solo me tropese una vez contra alguien, me hizo tirar mi taza-. (A/N: que desperdicio..-.-)

-Contra quien?- pregunto Harry.

-No se, con la oscuridad no pude ver nada..-.

-Creo que sera mejor si voy a investigar- dijo el Senor Weasley levantandose de la cama y con sus manos extendidas se empezo a dirigir a la puerta.

-Uhm..y que va a investigar? probablement lo unico que va a ver son paredes negras- dijo Harry ajustandose los lentes tratando de ver al menos la silueta de la Senora Weasley, pero para su suerte la oscuridad era imprenetable. Un escalofrio recorrio su espalda, si alguien intentaba entrar seria imposible saberlo...el chico nego con la cabeza, estaba pensando cosas sin sentido.

-Harry tiene razon carino, probablement la mejor idea es esperar- dijo la Senora Weasley.

-Esperar a que? No podemos usar las varitas y no hay luz por donde mirar, que hay que esperar?- la voz del Senor Weasley sonaba irritada.

-Esta bien Arthur..ven y sientate- dijo su esposa.

Arthur Weasley nego con la cabeza aun que nadie en el cuarto pudo verlo, respiro profundamente para tranquilisar sus nervios - Por que no vas a ver como esta Ron, _carino_?- Harry no sabia si la oscuridad lo estaba afectando, pero habia parecido que el Senor Weasley habia dicho la ultima palabra en tono burlante.

-Tal vez no sea una buena idea, esta muy oscuro y..- empezo a decir Harry pero Molly lo interrumpio.

-Arthur tiene razon, me se el camino de memoria. Hermione esta con Ron, sera mejor que valla a ver como estan- dijo la Senora Weasley y lentamente empezo a caminar, recordando el camino hacia el dormitorio de su sexto hijo.

El Senor Weasley se acerco hacia la cama de Harry.

-Esta seguro que deberia..-

-Shh Potter.. te aseguro que esto no te va a doler..por ahora-

Cuando Harry desperto lo unico que podia recordar era la risa maligna.

* * *

Hermione escucho la puerta al ser abierta, seguida por unos pasos, suprimio un grito y sin darese cuenta apreto la mano de Ron tan fuertement que si el hubiese estado despierto se hubiera quejado; Hermione no habia cambiado de poscicion desde que las velas se apagaron.

------------------------------FLASH BACK-------------------------

Estaba dormida cuando un ronquido la desperto, decidio ignorarlo...pero despues de unos segundos sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, si ella no habia roncado..la unica persona que estaba con ella era Ron, todos sus hermanos se habian ido a la madriguera ya que su mama los habia obligado, pero debido a que los papas de Hermione se encontraban en una exposicion para destintas en Venecia (A/N: no pregunten . ) y habia sido mas terca de lo que creyo que podia ser, ella se habia quedado.

Se levanto rapidamente del sofa y se dirigio a la cama del peli-rojo, este movio su rostro a la contraria de la ch5ica..los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas de felicidad, Ron no habia dado senales de que seguia vivo excepto por su debil respiracion, y ahora acababa de roncar y mover su cabeza! Hermione puso su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo y pudo sentir su respiracion mas fuerte de lo normal, una amplia sonrisa se formo en su rostro, iba a salir corriendo con Harry para darle las noticias cuando las velas se apagaron. Se inco al lado de la cama y tomo la mano de Ron, no intento usar su varita, sabia que algo estaba mal.

-----------------END OF FLASH BACK-------------------

-Hermione, linda, estas bien?- se escucho la voz de la Senora Weasley, el cuerpo de Hermione se relajo instantaneamente y respiro, no se habia dado cuenta que dejo de pasarle aire a sus pulmones.

-Si..se encuentra todo bien?-

El silencio le respindo que la Senora Weasley estaba tan confundida como ella.

* * *

** FeraWeasley**


	10. Ayuda

Gracias aniluja x el rr n.n

**

* * *

**

**-Ayuda**

-Hermione, me puedes pasar mi varita? esta en la mesa al lado de la cama; me sentiria mas segura con ella- dijo la Señora Weasley sentandose en la cama.

-Ya no esta aqui..vino el Señor Weasley por ella y me dijo que el se la daria - dijo Hermione -No lo ah visto?-.

-Si..estaba en el cuarto con el..pero no me la dio..- dijo la Señora Weasley confundida.

Hermione no dijo nada, le tomo unos segundos a Molly Weasley en reaccionar.

-Dios mio..Harry!- dijo y empezo a correr torpemente hacia el cuarto del chico.

Cuando llego al cuarto sintio que la cama estaba vacia.

* * *

-Se..señor Weasley?- dijo el chico con la cicatriz en la frente recobrando conciencia por segunda vez en la semana; la cabeza le daba vueltas, y mientras parpadeaba en la oscuridad empezo a recordar..el papa de Ron diciendo un maleficio en un idioma que Harry no sabia que existia.

Por un momento creyo que seguia en su habitacion en St. Mungo y lo habia imaginado todo, pero al sentir que ya no se encontraba en su cama con sabanas suaves, si no con el suelo, se percato de que habia sido cambiado de habitacion. Lentamente se recosto contra la pared, al mover su mano sintio que toco algo de madera, _su varita, _la tomo con sus dos manos y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, pero desaparecio rapidamente, si seguia dentro de St. Mungo, seria de tanta ayuda como la rama de un arbol.

Se escucharon unos pasos y luego el quejido de una puerta, Harry se pego mas a la pared asustado, no sabia quien estaba entrando y presentia que no seria nadie amigable.

* * *

-No lo quiere torturar primero? Para que recuerda con quien esta tratando?-

-No es necesario, tengo al peli-rojo para asegurarme de que todo va a salir bien-

-Pero esta seguro que lo hara? Despues de todo solo es un amigo-

-Te atreves a dudar de Lord Voldemort?-

-No..lo siento..yo..-

-Parate, no meresces estar incado a mis pies-

-Si..sera mejor que valla a ver como esta-

-No, lo hare yo personalmente, ya has sido de suficiente ayuda-

Se vio un destello verde, Voldemort salio de la habitacion dejando a un mortifago muerto. En pasos algo torpes pero con dignidad, se dirigio a donde estaba su victima, la obscuridad lo rodeaba pero parecia no importarle, se sabia el camino de memoria, lo habia imaginado tantas veces y ahora se iba a hacer realidad.

Mientras mas se acercaba pudo distinguir unos gritos que provenian de la habitacion a la que se dirigia, una mirada de confusion se formo en su rostro y acelero el paso, mientras mas se acercaba mas fuerte se escuchaban los gritos. Llego a la habitacion y con un movimiento de su mano abrio la puerta, los gritos del chico retumbaron en sus oidos.

-Señor- dijo la voz de una mujer.

-Bella! Que crees que estas haciendo?- los gritos de Harry Potter cesaron al instante.

-Crei que le haria mas facil el asesinato de este si lo canzaba un poco..ademas...buscaba algo de venganza...- dijo Bella con la cabeza encojida en verguenza.

-Tonta! Crees que necesito tu ayuda?- grito y con otro movimiento de la mano la estrello contra la pared -Dejanos solos-.

La mortifaga no respondio, salio rapidamente del cuarto maldiciendo en su mente y tocando la parte de su cabeza que estaba sangrando.

-Ahora Potter..es un gusto verte de nuevo-

En la oscuridad Harry pudo ver el brillo de sus ojos rojos, y su cicatriz le empezo a doler fuertemente.

* * *

-Dumbledore! Me alegra que halla llegado; Harry...- empezo a decir la Señora Weasley.

-Donde esta?- demando Albus, todo su rostro decia que estaba preocupado, Hermione nunca habia visto que los ojos del director reflejaran ese brillo.

Hermione ya se encontraba sentada en el sofa, sus mejillas estaban mojadas de lagrimas. La Señora Weasley habia regresado del cuarto de Harry para decirle que su amigo ya no se encontraba ahi; sabia que la oscuridad no era una buena señal, y temia lo peor.

Albus Dumbledore habia llegado unos minutos despues, probablemente alguna pintura lo habia alertado de lo que estaba pasando en St. Mungo. Habia llegado con unas velas muggles que ahora iluminaban el cuarto.

-N-No se donde esta..lo habia dejado con Arthur..- Dumbledore la volvio a interrumpir quitandole la oportunidad de explicarle el comportamiento tan raro de su esposo, de decirle lo que temia.

-Arthur? Pero el esta junto con los de la Orden del Fenix, estuve hablando con el antes de venirme- dijo Dumbledore sin poder esconder el temor y la confusion de su voz.

-Pero el estaba conmigo en el cuarto...- repitio la Señora Weasley.

Dumbledore nego con la cabeza -Imposible-

-Entonces?- pregunto Hermione sin poder quedarse callada.

-Temo que alguien te engaño Molly, no es dificl hacerte pasar por alguien con la pocion multi-jugos- dijo Dumbledore mirando a Hermione al terminar de hablar.

-Q..que vamos a hacr?- la Señora Weasley no pudo esconder el panico de su voz.

Dumbledore respiro profundamente y se puso una mano en la frente.

-Señorita Granger, haga lo que haga no salga de este cuarto, quiero que este al tanto de su compañero- dijo el director señalando con la cabeza a Ron -Si cree que algo extraño le pasa, deseo ser informado al instante-.

-Ron..?Como..?- pregunto Hermione

-Me tome la libertad de recojer sus galeones, sabe como usarlos- dijo Dumbledore mientras le daba un galeon a Hermione.

La chica asintio y dirijio su mirada a Ron, confundida.

-Ron? Por que?- pregunto la Señora Weasley, perdiendo mas el color de su rostro.

-Dumbledore solo nego con la cabeza, abrio su boca para hablar pero se detuvo cuando escucho unos pasos provenientes del pasillo.

-Dumbledore..llegue lomas rapido que pude- dijo Remus Lupin respirando fuertemente -No podia aparecer y..-

-Entiendo Remus, gracias por llegar- dijo Dumbledore asintiendo con la cabeza -Molly, tu y yo tenemos algo que hacer-.

La Señora Weasley miro preocupadamente a su hijo antes de seguir a Dumbledore por la obscuridad del pasillo.

-Hola Hermione- dijo Lupin despues de unos minutos sentandose a lado de la chica.

-Tu tambien tienes que cuidar a Ron?- pregunto Hermione sin quitar la mirada del peli-rojo.

El licantropo asintio con la cabeza.

-El..su enfermedad..tiene algo que ver con esto?-

-Hermione..cuantas veces en tus libros has leido alguna enfermedad asi?-

-Yo..nunca..pero los sanadores dijeron que era algo nuevo..-

-Algo nuevo en el viejo Egypto?- le pregunto Lupin mirandola directamente a los ojos -Yo no lo creo..ni tampoco lo cree Dumbledore- termino de decir cuando Hermione no hablo.

* * *

**FeraWeasley**


End file.
